VENTA DE BESOS
by Yocelyn michaelis de kuran
Summary: VENTA DE BESOS!, UN DOLAR X BESO, VENDEDORES SEBASTIAN Y CLAUDE. ciel no podia desperdiciar esa oportunidad de poder besar a su amor platonico...pero se llevara un muy buena sorpresa.


Venta de besos

Ciel pov

Hoy era el día del festival mas importante en mi escuela, y mi papa me acababa de dar dinero asi que ira junto con mi amigo alois a divertirnos un poco.

ciel! Estas listo- como grita

Si alos esto listo, ya vámonos-

ciel, me dijeron que hoy iba haber venta de besos, puedes creerlo y adivina quienes los van a vender-

Quienes?-

SEBASTIAN Y CLAUDE!- abri los ojos de la impresión, no puede ser mi amor platónico iba a vender besos, tengo que comprarle uno, mi sueño se haría realidad.

Que bien alois a si tu puedes besar a tu querido Claude, y una pregunta ¿ donde va a estar el puesto?-

Pues creo que en 3°b, en su salón-

¿Por qué ahí?-

Pues decidieron dar privacidad- jejejeje mi oportunidad, aunque seria muy extraño que un niño que no conoces te pida un beso, UN NIÑO. Soy invisible para el pues el esta en tercero de secundaria y yo en primero, obviamente nunca podría ponerme atención.

Vamos ciel no te desanimes, que te parece si llegando vamos a comprarnos un algodón de azúcar, ¿ te parece?

Hai- tenia que convencer a alos para ir a el puesto de besos.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la feria, estaba súper llena, esto solo me fastidio, guarde un dólar en mi bolsillo por si acaso iba al puesto de besos.

Ven ciel vamos a comprar el algodón de azúcar!- wow si que se emociona con todo esto.

Ya voy, ya voy- esto fue una mala idea.

Me da dos algodones de azúcar por favor-

Hai- se me hiso agua la boca al ver ese algodón se vea tan rico- aquí tienes.

Arigato!-alois me dio el mio

Mmmm! Que deliciosos!-

Shieruuuuu!- oh! No! Que no se quien creo que es, por favor. Volteo lentamente y para mi desgracia, si era lizzy, la cual venia corriendo hacia mi.

Lizzy!- no me pude mover pues sus brazos me habían atrapado.

Kyaa! Ven vamos a la rueda de la fortuna! Si! Onegai shieru!- uuf ya que, si le digo que no se pone a llorar

Esta bien lizzy vamos, vienes a…lois- donde se abra metido este niño

Vamos shieru! Vamos!- me dejo solo.

Sebastian pov

No se por que le hice caso a Claude, yo quería disfrutar mi día, pero NO! Claude me tenia que apuntar junto con el a la venta de besos, tendría que aguantar a todas la chicas que quisieran besarme, me las va a pagar, si tan solo viniera EL! a el se lo daría gratis, pero el no va a venir el no sabe que existo, para el soy un desconocido, aparte seria raro ser besado por un HOMBRE que no conoces.

mmm…alois…detente..aqui no- ese era Claude, me asome por la cortina que nos separaba, encima de Claude estaba EL AMIGO DE MI AMADO, el habrá venido, me asome hacia la puerta y mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo, solo venia el.

Váyanse a un cuarto-jijiji adoraba molestar a Claude

Cállate! Como tu no tienes a…-

Cállate no lo digas- como se le ocurría decir el nombre de EL enfrente de su amigo.

Lo siento alois, pero es mejor que te vayas-le susurro algo que no escuche, de seguro algo sucio

Adiós Claude, adiós sebastian-

Adiós amore mio- wow si que avanzaban rápido

Se escucho como cerraban la puerta, me acerque a donde estaba Claude y lo vi muy relajado.

Como puedes estar tan tranquilo-

Pues, por que me acaban de dar el mejor beso que recibí en el día-

Alosi pov

Lo siento alois,pero es mejor que te vayas…ve por tu amigo…y lo traes con sebastian-

Hai!- Le susurre

Adiós Claude, adiós sebastian- me despedi de ellos

Adiós amore mio- ese comentario hiso que me sonrojara

Ahora tengo que buscar a ciel, la ultima vez que lo vi fue con lizzy, iban a ir a la rueda de la fortuna, los iria a buscar ahí.

Uf donde pueden estar, no los encuentro, a ya se en la casa de los espejos, si de seguro deben estar ahí, a ciel le encanta la casa de los espejos.

Ciel! Estas aquí-

Si alois estoy aquí-

Sal tengo que decirte algo por favor- muajajaja tiene que funcionar nuestro plan, tenemos que juntar a ese par de tortolos.

Ciel pov

Para que me quera este alois, será importante, no se pero tengo que salir de aquí. Llegue hasta alois y lo vi muy sospechoso, algo tramaba y lo voy a averiguar.

Mande alois-

Quiero que me acompañes, a un lugar-mmm… esto me esta gustando nada

Adonde alois-

Tu solo ven ¡ONEGAI!- si me ponía esa carita como no resistirme

Esta bien, pero que no sea ninguna travesura-

No shieruu! No es una travesura-

Caminas por toda la escuela, hasta que vi el edificio de los terceros, abri mis ojos de la impresión, alois no me había traído para…

a…alois que h..acemos a…qui- empecé a tartamudear y eso que todavía no lo veía.

Ya lo veras ciel ya lo veras-

Me llevo hasta el salón de 3°b, en la puerta decía:

_Sebastian michaelis y Claude faustus _

_1 dólar x beso_

Entramos al salón , había dos apartados uno donde estaba Claude y otro donde estaba MI sebastian. Asi le darían mas privacidad a las chicas que vinieran por sus besos, con tan solo pensar eso la sangre me hervía de celos. Al escuchar que la puerta de cerraba Claude y sebastian voltearon para ver quien entraba. Sebastian abrió los ojos de sorpresa y Claude soltaba unas risitas al igual que alois.

Alois vámonos de aquí- le dije en un susurro

No, nos vamos a quedar aquí-me dijo sonriendo

Me siento incomodo, sebastian me esta viendo demasiado- en realidad eso me gustaba pero a el también se le veía incomodo.

Pero te…-algo o alguien interrumpi a alois. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a angela-san

Hola sebas-kun vengo por mi besos- le dijo mientras le mostraba un billete, eso solo me puso celoso y triste pues sabia que a angela-san le gustaba sebastian y se rumoraba que a el también le gustaba. Sebastian me voltio a ver yo solo me sonroje y voltee mi cara.

Lo siento angela-chan pero estamos en nuestro tiempo libre-JA! Toma maldita….tranquilo

Demo sebas-kun ¡onegai! Por mi- maldita perra

Lo siento angela-san pero es mejor que te vayas-

Tks esta bien-

Angela se fue muy enojada no sin antes dirigirme una mirada envenenada, apenas se cerro la puerta alois le puso seguro y corrió hacia Claude, se sentó en su regazo.

Yo creo que mejor me voy- le dije un poco incomodo por la posición en la que se encontraba su amigo y como me miraba sebastian.

NO¡- grito sebastian

Por que?- le pregunte esperanzado, esperando que me dijera que me quería a su lado

Por que quiero que me hagas compañía, no quiero hacer mal trió-

E…esta bien-solo por que tu me lo pedias.

Me metí al cubículo donde estaba sebastian para no molestar a los tortolos.

Y bienes por un beso?-oh claro que vengo por un beso

Yo…yo…etto…hai-le dije sonrojado

Entonces por que no lo dijiste antes-

Etto..por…por que no traigo dinero-le dije muy nervioso

Quien dijo que te lo iba a cobrar- se acerco a lentamente hasta rosar mis labios, tímidamente yo pase mis brazos por su cuello. El beso se torno apasionado pero se tubo que romper por la falta de aire, abrí mis ojos y vi que sebastian tenia un dólar en su mano.

Tramposo si traías dinero, pero ágamos un trato te parece?-

De que se trata-

Yo te doy 10 besos por este dólar-

mmm…esta bien-

llevas 1 te faltan 9-

bueno no perdamos el tiempo- se acerco lentamente, hasta rosar mis labios pero algo o mas bien alguien nos interumpio.

Veo que se están llevando muuuuuy bien-

Shieru! Dile ya!-

Sebastian dile ya!-

De que están hablando-dijimos al mismo tiempo

No se hagan saben de lo que hablamos-

Bueno se lo diré si se van-mágicamente desaparecieron

Ciel tengo algo que decirte-

Si dime-

Etto….yo…yo…TE AMO CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!-

Kyaaaaaaa! YO TAMBIEN TE AMO SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!-

AL FIN! ALELUYAAA!-

JAJAJAJAJAJ!- se acerco y me beso.

Me quedan 8 besos-

Te daré todos los que quieras amor mio.


End file.
